Juntos hasta el fin
by Lady Mary Hiwatari
Summary: Ohayo ya chicos y chicas amantes del anime! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, tal vez les parezca tonto, pero hice lo mejor que pude porque repito, es mi primer fic y todo esto pasa en un capítulo. Y dejen reviews, porfis y GRACIAS!


Ohayo ya chicos y chicas amantes del anime! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, tal vez les parezca tonto, pero hice lo mejor que pude porque repito, es mi primer fic y todo esto pasa en un capítulo.

**Juntos hasta el fin**

Mi historia empieza cuando Darcia dispara para matar al viejo y Toboe, el cachorro se interpone para recibir la bala, pero…

-No, cachorro!-dijo Quent angustiado y empujando al joven lobo

-Noooo, señor!-decía Toboe llorando al ver que el viejo caía gravemente herido por la bala que Darcia había disparado

-Cuida mucho a Blue y dile que ya no guardo rencor hacia los lobos, ya que he comprendido que el que acabó con nuestro hogar fue aquel hombre y cachorro, gracias por haberme estado cuidando todo este tiempo y porque finalmente me hiciste comprender algo que no sabía-dijo el anciano antes de morir

Lejos de ahí se encontraban dos lobos con la virgen de la flor, la que los guiaría hasta el final

-Escuchaste eso?-preguntó un lobo blanco de ojos ámbar, herido y cargando a la virgen de la flor

-Si Kiba-dijo preocupado un lobo gris oscuro y ojos ámbar con una herida en el pecho con forma de x

-Kiba, es él-dijo la virgen de la flor que tenía ojos carmín y pelo morado-llévame a ese lugar

-Si, vamos Tsume

-Pero faltan Hige y Blue

-No te preocupes por ellos, estoy seguro de que nos alcanzarán

-De acuerdo

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban 2 lobos que se amaban, uno era pachoncito de pelaje color marrón, ojos cobrizos y estaba herido y el otro era de pelaje azul muy obscuro, tan obscuro que parecía negro y tenía ojos azules

-Qué fue eso?

-No lo se Blue, algo me dice que es tu padre

-Seguro?

-Es solo un impulso

-Vayamos a ver

A lo lejos se escuchaba un aullido muy triste de un lobo de pelaje color castaño claro, ojos de color avellana, con unas pulseras en la pata derecha, muy joven y herido

-Ese es…

-Toboe!-dijo Tsume apresurándose al saber que su pequeño "hermano" estaba aullando de una manera triste

-Kiba, está por allá

-Segura Cheza?

-Si, lo presiento

-Tsume, tu ve con Toboe, yo voy por allá y llévate a Cheza

Kiba se dirigió al lugar donde la virgen de la flor le había indicado

En el lugar donde se encontraban Toboe y el cuerpo del anciano ya sin vida

-Toboe, qué sucedió?-dijo Tsume cansado por la carrera que hizo

-Tsume, el padre de Blue, el…

-Qué le sucede?-preguntó un Tsume inquieto

-Darcia le disparó al anciano, yo me interpuse, pero el anciano me empujó y él murió-dijo Toboe llorando a mares hincado en el suelo

-Chicos –dijo Hige llegando con sus compañeros-ese es

-Mi padre!-dijo Blue muy angustiada acercándose al cuerpo de su querido padre y llorando amargamente

-Blue, lo lamento mucho-dijo Hige abrazando a Blue y esta le corresponde el abrazo

En el lugar donde había una tormenta estaba solo y preocupado por el Sr. Yaiden (el padre de Blue) ya que estaba muy herido y podría morir (esto ocurre al mismo tiempo que Tsume está con Toboe)

-Sr. Yaiden, dónde está?

-Eres otro lobo bajado de categoría a humano, ustedes nunca podrán abrir el paraíso, son inútiles

-Darcia, qué haces aquí?

En ese momento llegó Kiba a pelear con Darcia

-Darcia-dijo el lobo muy molesto mostrando sus grandes colmillos

-Apresúrate, el paraíso está a punto de abrirse-decía Darcia mientras se alejaba de ese lugar

Ya estábamos cerca de donde se encontraban los otros lobos, cuando llegamos

-Sr. Yaiden-dijo Hubb empezando a llorar

-Por cierto Blue, tu padre me dijo antes de morir que ya no tenía rencor hacia nosotros y que te cuidáramos mucho

-Gracias Toboe

En ese momento los lobos le dijeron el último adiós aullándole a ese hombre confundido y herido por la vida, culpando a unos seres inocentes de una acción que había provocado que odiara a la vida y a los lobos y que antes de su muerte comprendió finalmente que los lobos eran fieles y que nunca le harían daño a una persona que no los hubiese molestado

-Ahí está el árbol del comienzo-dijo Cheza

-Vámonos, tenemos que ir al paraíso, antes de que Darcia lo haga

-Pero Kiba, y Blue?-preguntó Hige con cierta molestia en la voz

-Si quieren alcáncenos mas tarde en ese lugar-dijo Kiba alejándose con los chicos

-De acuerdo

-Esperen, creen que yo pueda ir?-preguntó Hubb-Seguiré hasta donde pueda

Kiba afirmó con la cabeza y nos fuimos de ese lugar para ir a uno mejor, donde los lobos vivían felices y sin preocupaciones, solo quedaban ahí Blue y Hige

-Blue, quieres ir al paraíso?-preguntó Hige con cierta nostalgia

-Yo, si iré, y tú?

-Yo, yo no iré

-Hige, por qué, acaso no querías ir, no quieres ir a un mejor lugar donde vivir, qué harás tu solo?

-Blue, yo no quiero traicionarlos otra vez, además sólo podrá abrir el paraíso Kiba, él es el que está protegido por la flor

-Pero Hige, no tienes esperanza en que eso puede cambiar? Yo no quiero que tu te quedes solo-dijo Blue abrazando a Hige

-Blue, bien vamos pero antes…

En eso Hige tomó la barbilla de Blue, la acercó a su cara lentamente, sus respiraciones se cruzaban, sus corazones se aceleraban, ambos se sonrojaban y mientras cerraban sus ojos sus bocas se acercaban más y más hasta que se besaron, su beso fue tan dulce que parecía eterno, después de un rato se fueron de ese lugar a prisa ya que habían escuchado a Cheza gritar preocupada

Cuando llegaron Darcia iba a atacar a Cheza, ahí Hige apareció y se llevó a Cheza cerca de donde me encontraba y me la encargó

-Cheza, ven conmigo, yo te necesito para entrar al paraíso-dijo Darcia acercándose hacia donde estaba Cheza

-No lo harás-dijo Blue llegando por detrás y le dio una fuerte mordida a Darcia

Darcia se volteó rápidamente y le iba a regresar la mordida a Blue, pero Tsume llegó por el lado derecho y atacó el cuello de aquel lobo gigante de pelaje color negro, tenía un ojo color azul, como el de un humano y el otro de color amarillo y ese se parecía al de un lobo; por el lado izquierdo atacó Toboe su cuello, cuando Darcia cayó, Hige y Kiba atacaron a Darcia, Hige le mordió las patas y Kiba lo atacó por arriba, le mordió la espalda, pero antes de eso, Kiba dijo

-Haz lo que Cheza te diga

-Si

-Darcia, este es tu fin-dijo ese lobo blanco volviéndose a Darcia y atacándolo desde las alturas

-Llévame a ese lugar

-Si-dijo Hubb

En ese momento nos lanzamos al volcán ya abajo Cheza me dijo que la pusiera en el piso, y así lo hice, después de un rato de espera, cayeron los lobos gravemente heridos al igual que Darcia, el estaba más furioso que nunca con deseos de entrar al paraíso y de matar a los lobos que podían evitar que su deseo se cumpliera

-Ahora si lobos, este es su fin-dijo Darcia en lo que corría para atacar a los lobos

-No lo creo Darcia-dijo Toboe

-Ya que Cheza nos protege-siguió hablando Tsume

-Ella cuenta con nosotros-prosiguió Blue

-No te va a dejar salir con la tuya-replicó Hige

-Después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí-añadió Kiba

-No te dejaremos!-dijeron todos juntos mientras esquivaban el ataque de Darcia y lo atacaban por detrás, pero Darcia alcanzó a morder a Cheza y los lobos cayeron cansados por la dura pelea

-Darcia, lo que corre por mis venas es veneno, y como tu no estás protegido por la Flor, vas a morir-dijo Cheza que estaba volviendo a su forma original

Después de que hablara Cheza, Darcia se acercó a un lago, cuando puso una pata en ese lago, se iluminó y explotó, sólo quedó su ojo de humano congelado en ese lago

-Chicos, gracias a ustedes las semillas de la flor de la luna podrán crecer y se hará el nuevo mundo, como me ven ahora no es me verdadera forma, como me verán ahora es mi verdadera forma-dijo Cheza mientras se convirtió en semillas, su verdadera forma

-No Cheza-dijo Kiba mientras iba con ella, pero cuando llegó, sólo quedaba su ropa

Cuando salimos de ahí, pensamos que siempre estábamos persiguiendo algo que nunca existió, estábamos deshechos, aunque teníamos una pequeña esperanza de que por ahí estuviera el paraíso, seguíamos los impulsos de aquel lobo blanco como la nieve, valiente y temerario, todavía quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que se regenerara el mundo, pero poco a poco fueron muriendo…

-Toboe, ven Toboe

-Mamá-respondía el pequeño lobo (supongamos que le decía mamá a su antigua dueña)

-Toboe, qué disparates dices?-decía Tsume preocupado

-Ahí está mi mamá, no la ven?

-No-dijeron todos muy preocupados

-Toboe, ven chiquito-seguía escuchando esa voz

-Bien, yo voy con ella, es un campo muy bonito, es muy verde, esa luz es muy brillante

-No Toboe, no vayas a la luz!-dijo Tsume muy preocupado agarrando al lobezno

-Ahí voy mamá, adiós chicos-cuando dijo eso cayó su cuerpo ya sin vida

-No Toboe!-dijeron todos llorando

Los chicos se despidieron de él con un fuerte aullido, nos fuimos pero Tsume le dijo algo a Toboe en lo que nosotros nos íbamos tristes por la muerte del mejor compañero que teníamos

-Toboe, una vez me preguntaste que era esta cicatriz, me la hicieron porque dejé a mis compañeros, dejé que los mataran, los abandoné, me expulsaron de la manada por eso, yo abandonaba a todos los que eran mis compañeros, hasta que los conocí a ustedes, Toboe, no hubieras ido hacia esa luz, te vamos a extrañar, hermanito, te veo en el paraíso

-Por donde?-pregunté

-Por ahí

Seguimos avanzando, después de un rato…

-Oye Tsume, ven conmigo, este lugar está hermoso

-Toboe, ven pequeño hermano

-Tsume, no-dijo Hige

-No hagas caso-dijo Blue

-Tsume, acaso quieres morir?

-Eso parece-respondió Tsume

-Bien, si eso quieres, nos vemos en el paraíso, amigo

-Hasta luego amigos, mi hermanito me espera-dijo Tsume desmayándose

-Kiba, por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?-preguntó un Hige enojado

-Porque creo que Tsume ya se había dado cuenta, el paraíso lo hacemos nosotros, cuando morimos entramos y el quiso eso-respondió Kiba casi llorando

-Tiene razón Hige, sólo faltamos nosotros 4, veremos hasta cuando nos llama el paraíso-añadió Blue un poco nostálgica

-Bien-se conformó Hige

-Oigan, no lo van a homenajear?-pregunté algo confundido

-Cierto-respondieron tristes por la pérdida de su otro amigo

Aullaron como lo hacían con los otros, empezó a nevar, eso significaba que el mundo ya se iba a regenerar

-Chicos, creo que ha llegado mi hora-dijo Blue aceptando su destino

-No, Blue-dijo Hige tristemente

Mientras abrazaba a Blue y la besaba por última vez. Eso me trajo recuerdos a mi mente sobre lo que me había pasado cuando la vi por primera vez, a mi fallecida esposa

Blue murió en los brazos de su ser amado, se veía feliz porque había disfrutado de su vida y porque vería a su querida familia

-Kiba, hazme un favor

-Qué clase de favor Hige?

-Mátame con tus colmillos, yo quiero estar con Blue

-Hige, oye tú, estás de acuerdo con eso?-me preguntó aquel lobo de ojos ámbar que tenía coraje

Me limité a contestarle a ese lobo que era digno de admiración, sólo moví la cabeza aceptando

-Bien Hige, prepárate a estar con Blue y salúdame a todos, diles que nos veremos pronto ya que la luna está más roja que hace un momento, ya no me queda mucho tiempo

-Gracias Kiba, por haberte arriesgado por nosotros, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y los saludaré de tu parte, nos veremos en el paraíso, amigo

El lobo blanco clavó sus filosos colmillos en el cuello de su compañero, después de eso homenajeó a sus 2 compañeros, sólo quedábamos nosotros 2, un humano y un lobo audaz. Ya estaba a punto de que la tierra se regenerara, el lobo me dijo unas palabras que cambiaron mi vida para siempre…

-Quédate con la Flor-dijo mientras me entregaba la flor de la luna marchita que alguna vez fue Cheza-cuídala bien y cuenta esta leyenda a todas las generaciones que puedas, sobre nosotros los lobos

-Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo también voy a morir

-Te equivocas, tu vivirás para platicar sobre nosotros y sobre Cheza, la virgen de la flor, yo si moriré, por eso te digo esto

-Oye, espera antes de que te vayas, Darcia me dijo que los humanos alguna vez fuimos lobos, vivíamos en el paraíso y nos bajaron de categoría a humanos y no podríamos volver al paraíso nunca mas, eso es cierto?

-Si

-Entonces, nos veremos en el nuevo mundo?

-Es probable, sólo que, se nos borra la memoria regresamos pero como humanos, la parte de lobo se queda en el paraíso, si nos viéramos, me verías como me viste alguna vez de humano, igual a los demás

-Bien, espero verte y te prometo que contaré esta historia a todos los que pueda para que sepan que los lobos fueron criaturas nobles a la virgen de la flor y la prueba será esta-entonces saqué el Libro de la Luna de mi esposa fallecida y la Flor que me entregó ese noble lobo

-Gracias-dijo el lobo muriendo en la nieve blanca como su pelaje

Después desperté en un hospital, tenía el libro y la flor dentro de el

-Ya está mejor señor?-me preguntó una señorita alta de pelo negro, ojos azules y vestía de una chamarra, mini falda y botas negras y en el cuello tenía una mascada roja, tenía como unos 15 años y aparentemente me había salvado la vida

-Si, gracias

Me limité a preguntarle como era el paraíso, ya que si le decía que una vez fue un lobo pensaría que estaba loco. Cuando salí de ese lugar me encontré con un gatito blanco

-No te acerques tengo alergia, no estornudé, mi alergia desapareció gracias a Cheza

-Lo siento señor, le agradan las personas-me dijo un chico de unos 12 años de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana y vestía de una camisa roja, pantalones verde musgo, zapatos negros, una boina roja y pulseras en el brazo derecho

-Si, no te preocupes

-Bien, hasta luego señor

Si, estaba seguro de que era el pequeño Toboe, seguí caminando, pasé por una tienda y tropecé

-Estás bien amigo?-me preguntó un chico de 15 años aproximadamente de cabello castaño claro y ojos cobrizos, vestía una sudadera amarilla con rayas negras en los costados y debajo una playera de manga larga negra, pantalón grisáceo muy claro y tenis negros, reconocí que era Hige

-Si, gracias Hi…

-Dijiste algo?-me preguntó confundido

-No, te confundí con un viejo amigo

-Bueno, hasta luego

-Hasta luego

Iba cruzando la calle cuando…

-Oye, me mojaste, ten cuidado-le grité muy enojado a un tipo que iba en su motocicleta

-No tengo la culpa de que no te fijes-respondió enojado ese sujeto mientras se quitaba el casco-oye tú, no te conozco?-me dijo el chico de unos 16 años de cabello gris y ojos ámbar, vestía de una chamarra, pantalones y botas negras, tenía unos aretes y una cicatriz en el pecho en forma de x

-Tsume-pensé-creo que me estás confundiendo amigo

-Eso pensé-me dijo poniéndose el casco de nuevo y encendiendo su moto-para la otra fíjate

Ya me había encontrado con todos, pero faltaba Kiba, el Sr. Yaiden y mi esposa. Seguí caminando pensando en cómo pude sobrevivir y…

-No olvides la promesa -me dijo un chico de apariencia de 16 años con el pelo negro y ojos verdes, vestía de una chamarra negra, pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y tenis negros con rayas blancas, tenía el aspecto de ese lobo blanco: rebelde, solitario, callado, orgulloso y con una mirada de coraje

-No lo he olvidado-le dije enseñándole el libro y la flor mientras se iba

Nunca encontré a Cher o al Sr. Yaiden, por eso me casé con su abuela, me recordaba a ella, queridos nietos, ahora les toca a ustedes contar la leyenda de los lobos: de su tenacidad, fidelidad y su valentía-decía un Hubb muy anciano a sus 2 únicos nietos y tenía la flor y el libro

Había algunos curiosos en ese momento, eran los chicos que alguna vez fueron lobos, Kiba se encargó de buscarlos y los convenció de que habían sido lobos, solo que ya eran más grandes de edad

-Oye, Kiba, vámonos o verán que estábamos espiando-dijo Hige

-Si, ahora voy-respondió Kiba-si cumplió su promesa, gracias Hubb-dijo para si mismo y se fue

Nadie sabrá lo que sucederá en el futuro, se volverán a encontrar los que alguna vez fueron amigos que tenían el mismo objetivo, encontrar el paraíso

Fin

Ohayo ya (otra vez)! Algo largo, cierto? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si, todo lo que pasa lo narra Hubb y hay partes ñoñas, pero mejoraré cuando haga fics, y… GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI FIC! Y "nos vemos en el paraíso"


End file.
